


Love you, need you, So I called you

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, This was going to be friendship, a phone conversation, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaggy calls Dick Grayson whenever he gets into a bad situation, but always after the fact. Dick gets increasingly worried by them, but it appears the detective has a little more to say than his usual 'almost died, sorry' spiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you, need you, So I called you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampionSayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/gifts).



There were days when Dick Grayson loved Norville “Shaggy” Rogers, and there were days when the former Boy Wonder wanted to throttle the scrawny neck of the laid back hippie. Such as whenever Shaggy called anymore. It was always about something terrible that had happened to him. Like getting framed for destroying Tokyo. Or nearly being sacrificed to cat-gods after being attacked by zombies. Or the time he was turned into a werewolf. Or, most recently, how he was almost murdered by past foes who were out for his blood.

The only blessing was that Joker and Penguin had been too busy with their own schemes trying to kill Batman to actually help the group murder the Mystery Inc. gang. But Dick was starting to see why telling your identity to someone who couldn’t help was a bad idea; every time he saw one of the gang’s exploits on the television or read about how they stopped yet another mystery or attempt of some supernatural force from taking over the world or some such, Dick’s stomach clenched and he had to keep watching to make sure Shaggy and Scooby were alright. Because the two never called or e-mailed till after the case was done and it just worried Dick. Yea, now he knew why you never revealed your identity; he was surprised his hair hadn’t gone white yet from all the worrying he’d been doing.

Or gone bald from all the times he’d ran his hand through his hair and inadvertently pulled a clump out while on the phone. “You did _what_ where?!” He was in his Nightwing costume and on his cell in the Watchtower, trying not to have a heart attack. **”Heheh, yea. We like, got acupuncture needles in our bums and like, totally started chasing the monster! Velma’s family’s castle, man. Course it got blown up but..."** Dick ran a hand over his face. Of course the castle was blown up. “Were you inside it when it got blown up?” nervous laughter and he was suddenly talking to Scooby, Shaggy’s Great Dane. **”R’almost, Rightwing. Ras really scary, rrrrr..."** Dick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Shaggy, You seem to consistently lead a more dangerous life than I do” 

He could almost hear the shrug at the other end. **”But like, no offense dude, but I’ve got a higher life expectancy rating than a Robin”** couldn’t argue there. Dick was really the _only_ Robin that had gotten out of it relatively unscathed. This was depressing. Dick sighed. “I’m really going to have to talk with Velma about this regardless. I get not coming to Gotham-sort of. But if there’s attempts on your life now because of past mysteries something’s got to change, I’m not kidding” 

**”Like man, no. It’ll ruin their fun and like, I don’t mind, really. ‘Sides, nothing bad’s happened yet, and I think you like, _like_ worrying about us”** His voice had become teasing and for the first time since Shaggy had called, Dick smiled. “Yea, I like getting grey hairs over you risking your life over some silly mystery or because people couldn’t leave cursed items or unholy powers well enough alone. Yes, this is how I love spending my evenings when not fighting crimes” he was laughing a little by the end, and Shaggy joined in.

 **”You could spend your nights off with me”** That was...unexpected. It made Dick pause for a moment. “And what would I be doing in Coolsville with a talking dog and a hippie?” He asked, still playfully but a little more careful. Was he reading into this too much? They were both single, what with Barb leaving him for Bruce(yuck), and Shaggy seemingly either always in the eternal friendzone or caught up in a doomed romance. **”Who said Scooby had to be there?** Shaggy was equally careful, though he still had a joking tone. Dick shifted and glanced around, really hoping there wasn’t anyone nearby who’d listen in. He didn’t really feel like trying to explain this conversation.

“Well, what would we do without Scoobs?” A long drawn out pause and a bashful **”Like man, I dunno! I just...want to spend time with...with you”** He stumbled over the last little bit, like he had just realized what he was saying, second guessed himself, but said it anyway. It was incredible that Shaggy was part of a detective team on most days (but there were some when it was frighteningly obvious), what with him being so easy to read. Dick could imagine him easily; probably sprawled out on his couch or bed, face bright red and arm slung over his amber eyes as though it’d make the situation go away. 

Dick decided to stop beating around the bush. “Shaggy, are you asking me out?” A high pitched squeak was Dick’s confirmation and he grinned, deciding to see how far he could go with this. It was revenge for making him worry. “Do you want me to kiss you senseless on your couch while a re-run of whatever’s on is playing, while we eat take-out from that one Greek restaurant you like?” a soft sob-gasp that actually sent a different sort of clench to Dick’s stomach came out of the phone and Dick nodded. He doubted Shaggy had gotten farther in his imagination than kissing, but it was adorable nonetheless and something they’d get to later. “Shaggy” soft and gentle and amused. “Shaggy, yay or nay on whether or not I’m right” He wasn’t worried necessarily, but Shaggy could be so _shy_.

 **”...Yes”** Soft and embarrassed and very sweet. **”Like, yes man. I want that”** Dick shook his head, grinning. Alright then, so he was getting into something with a detective who had seen and done things Dick could never imagine, who was also incredibly shy and naive. “Shaggy, I’ll come over now” He began walking towards the transporter area, already looking forward to a night of figuring this out. It beat a night waiting for something to happen and hoping it wouldn’t, at least. “But next time promise me you won’t start a conversation like this with how you almost died, or was turned into something, alright?” 

**”Mm, but like, if I didn’t you wouldn’t come over”** Dick blinked and then gave a disbelieving smirk. Was Shaggy trying to be _coy_? Oh, bring it on! The hippie wouldn’t know what hit him.

 

Then again, maybe he would.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be just about them as friends and Dick being a sort of pedestrian friend to Shaggy, and finally getting why you don't reveal yourself; so people don't worry about you. and then it became this and I don't know anymore. I really ship Shaggy/Dick hardcore though so ^^


End file.
